A multi-center, double-blind, placebo-controlled study studying over 500 subjects at 8 study sites. Subjects will be randomly assigned to 4 parallel therapy groups. The objectives of this phase III trial are to establish the effect of long-term Raloxifene therapy, compared with placebo in healthy subjects.